vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphamon
|-|Alphamon= |-|Alphamon Ouryuken= |-|Kyoko Kuremi= |-|Car Form= |-|Chibi= Summary Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega" (Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega). While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that to the Holy Knights it is a being similar to a deterrent force, and as it doesn't appear in normal times, it is also called the "Aloof Hermit" who flutters a blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight assigned to the place called the "Empty Seat". Because it possesses the "Alpha inForce" ability, an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can deploy a magic circle of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense. It wields the "Seiken Gradalpha" (聖剣グレイダルファー Seiken Gureidarufā, lit. "Holy Sword Gradalpha"), which is based on Grademon's "Souken Gradalpha" (双剣グレイダルファー Souken Gureidarufā, Twin Swords Gradalpha). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: '''Alphamon, "Aloof Hermit", "Empty Seat", Kyoko Kuremi '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown, Usually treated as male. Female as Kyoko Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Carrier of the X-Antibody, Detective as Kyoko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate himself from Dexmon's Process 0 and Process F in which erases the Digicore. He also was able to regenerate himself even after his entire Digicore was given away), Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can purge and purify his opponent's soul, even if they do not possess one), Summoning, Sealing, Limited Spatial Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Time Slow (Temporarily slowed Dexmon's attempts to break down and devour the fabric of the Digital World and everything in it), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Equal to other Royal Knights who resisted Existence Erasing attacks by Yggdrasil. As a holder of the X-Antibody Alphamon is naturally highly resistant to high levels of existence erasure that even as a Dorumon he was protected from Yggdrasil's System Erasure, even after Yggdrasil strengthened it), Time Paradox Immunity (Was unaffected by a timeline reset. Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank timeline resetting attack by the Mother Eater with no real affect). He wields the Alpha InForce, Can attack and destroy the Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Absorption, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Can share his abilities with others, Paralysis, Dimensional BFR, Can create Wormholes, Creation (Was able to create a Chimeramon to face the Digimon World: DS Protagonist), All the abilities of DoruGreymon and Grademon, Resurrection (Brought Ouryumon back from non-existence), Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Fought equally with Omegamon) | Multi-Universe level (As the strongest member of the Royal Knights, he is comparable to Omegamon, above Gallantmon and should be comparable with The Seven Great Demon Lords, Stated to have transcended space and time) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Damaged and sealed Dexmon, which would have continued to devour all of reality until no souls remained and fused with the fabric of the Digital World itself, comparable to Omegamon X and is his polar opposite) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Assisted in the defeat of the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes and had all of the abilities and power of Yggdrasil.) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Is the strongest of the Royal Knights overall, aided in the battle against the Mother Eater, Can trade blows with his fellow Knights who barely survived their battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be much faster than WarGreymon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Should be on par with Omegamon and the Seven Great Demon Lords. Has been stated to transcend space and time multiple times. The Royal Knights are known for crossing space and time on a daily basis.) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Fought the Mother Eater, who resides in higher-dimensional space and overpowered Yggdrasil, a being superior to Homeostasis, who exists above all of space and time) | Immeasurable (Is explicitly described as transcending space-time and is freely able to and from the Terminals, which are separate worlds composed of the past, present, and future of the Digital World after being separated by Yggdrasil) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Larger than small buildings and should be far above WarGreymon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to BanchoLeomon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class (Utterly dominated Birdramon and Kabuterimon, far stronger than WarGreymon) | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (All around improved stats, Omegamon X's equal) | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (harmed the Mother Eater) | At least Multiversal+ ''', likely '''High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Omegamon) | Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (All around improved stats, comparable to Omegamon X) | At least Multiverse level+, likely''' High Multiverse level+''' (Tanked attacks from the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from the Mother Eater and barely survived a battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: Extremely High, can easily destroy a virtually limitless number of DexDoruGreymon and has fought continuous battles against foes powerful enough to match or defeat Omegamon X. Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with Projectiles, Infinite with Alpha Inforce | Multiversal+ (Can target an infinite number of points in space with the Alpha InForce) Standard Equipment: The Holy Sword Gradalpha, a vastly improved weapon based on the Twin Sword Gradalpha it wielded as Grademon | ULTIMATE-BATTLE-BLADE-Ouryuken, a sword that condenses the power of Owryumon, allowing it to attack with even more power and is endowed the properties of Huanglongmon's Oukai attack, enveloping it in a typhoon of earthflow Intelligence: As the most powerful of the Royal Knights, Alphamon far outstrips all but Omegamon and Gallantmon in skill and technique, acting as a deterrent force should an evil arise that the Royal Knights cannot defeat on their own. He also acts as a control for the Royal Knights themselves, disciplining them should they stray from the principles of their founding and even dispatching of Yggdrasil at one point when the latter began going against his purpose. However, he is loyal to it otherwise, and will follow its orders faithfully unless they pose a threat to the Digital World. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base *'Seiken Gradalpha:' Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul:' Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. It also appeared in Digimon D-Cyber, where it was shown to be a melee attack that purged Dexmon's essence and consciousness, shutting down all of its functions before sealing it within the fabric of the Digital World. This is in spite of the fact that Dexmon is explicitly stated to lack a soul in its official summary and was fusing with the Digital World itself during the events of the story. *'Alpha InForce:' Alphamon has access to this legendary Overdrive ability, allowing him to instantly replay the elapsed battle by manipulating causality. Thus he is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should he somehow be defeated and allowing him to learn from his previous battles. He is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying his first attack an infinite number of times and target an infinite number of points in space in an instant, making it appear as if he felled his opponent in one blow and rendering his attacks virtually impossible to dodge. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boosts the power of Alphamon's Magic based attacks. Ouryuken Mode *'Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN' (究極戦刃王竜剣 Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken, lit. "Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryu-Sword"): Swings the Ouryuken to crush the opponent with Alphamon's and Ouryumon's combined power. He can combine this ability with Digitalize of Soul to purge the opponent's soul and seal them within the fabric of reality, never to awaken again. Key: Digimon Adventure Tri | Base | Saga X Alphamon and Alphamon Ouryuken | Cyber Sleuth | Composite Others Notable Victories: Dialga (Pokemon) Dialga's Profile (Note:Speed was Equalized and this was Sealed Dialga vs Databook Alphamon) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Causality Users Category:Earth Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2